


piglet

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: Originally written anonymously for the naruto_meme community'sone sentence memeon LiveJournal, for the prompt: Sakura/Ino - Pig(Any more of a summary and it'd have a higher word count than the actual fic)





	piglet

**.oOo.**

Her tongue thrusted in victory - _pushing and pulling and twisting with delight_ \- and, as work-worn hands held her head firmly in place between two delicious thighs, Ino was pleased to note the pretty pink swirl of hair surrounding her meal was curled delicately, akin in appearance to the tail of a piglet; she was even more pleased when Sakura, the kunoichi's orgasm riding her fast and hard, squealed like one.

**.oOo.**


End file.
